Milk and Chocolate
by Cheshire Cat Chaos
Summary: In Trains wanderings after the Eden incident, he meets up with a new partner. And Chocolate, joins his milk. Crappy summery R&R pease?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black cat!**

**Milk and Chocolate**

The aftermath. Things seemed so silent and still now, even with the noise of the busy street; it seemed so quite to him. The sweeper sighed and set the mug of milk on the table resting his chin in one hand. Things had been so slow since he had left Eve and Sven, but after the Eden incident, he had decided he needed time to think, to figure things out. What he was going to do. For so long, his life outside of Chronos had revolved around avenging Saya, even if he hadn't been entirely aware of it till later, then after taking care of that, he had to save Eve. Now, he was back down to normal Sweeping. "Aww, I need something exciting!" The once-eraser-now-sweeper whined as he moseyed his way down the street, yawning widely. Truth be told, it was mostly boring for him because he had been quite lazy as of late, and hadn't taken a look at any wanted posters since he left his sweeper friends. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get to work soon." He sighed eyeing the near empty money bag. "It was so much easier when Sven was handling the money!" He puffed a sigh, just before something tickled the back of his senses. Instinctively he reached for Hades, and had an instant to take in details of the figure that landed in a coiled crouch in the snow before him before they sprang away, running very fast away. Her clothes had consisted of, boots, a long over coat that looked three sizes to big for her, gloves, and news boy hat, all of it black. For a brief moment, before she had sprung away, their eyes had locked, and in that moment he saw an unsettling replication of his own, that went beyond the color and shape. She had a look, something deep set in her gaze that, pulled up memories from a past he had abandoned. He stood there silent in the snow, one hand still under his winter coat, on the Hades, thinking. Train shoved both hands in his pockets turned on heel and went the direction the girl had gone, as his senses prickled again.

"She went this way!" Called one man.

"Oi you!" Called another. The sweeper paused looked around and over his shoulder at the men coming up to him, he blinked confused and pointed to himself.

"Me?" He questioned blinking gold eyes innocently.

"Yeah have you seen a girl come by here?" The man in the red coat asked.

"Well yeah there are a lot of girls in this town, occasionally you will see one go by, sometimes even two!" Train grinned.

The man in the blue coat whapped his fore head, wile Red growled. "She'd be about this tall wearing black?" He hissed.

Train tapped his chin. "Hmm there are quite a few people wearing black, and some about that height, can't say I've seen one person with both though." He shrugged.

Red and Blue growled and rolled eyes. "Thank you." Blue said tugging his partner away.

"Although I think I saw someone of that general description scuttle off that way." Train added pointing in the direction the girl had come from rather then the way she had gone.

The two blinked. "Thank you!" They said in unison and more heartfelt then before and hurried away in the misguided direction.

Train stood in the snow for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "You gonna come out of there?" He asked, directing his question to a trash can lying on its side. There was a pause, silence, before a shuffling noise, and the girls' front half appeared out of her hiding place feline gold eyes blinking at him. Silence. She was trying to determine what to do next, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Hiya!" He took the initiative and greeted her cheerily raising one hand. "Name's Train." He held his hand out to her.

She blinked again confused then smiled. "Cloud" She returned taking his hand. He helped her up.

"Cloud aye?" He tipped his head to one side watching her brush snow from the black coat he knew for certain now was not hers. It hung all the way to her ankles and she had turned up the cuffs several times and they still covered most over her gloved hand.

"Mhmm. Strange, I know." She smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

"Nah Train's not that normal of a name either. So why were tweedle dumb, and tweedle dumber chasing you?" Train asked waving his hand off in the general direction he had sent the pair off.

Cloud shrugged stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I guess they didn't like my clothes." She sneered. Train grinned though he highly doubted that was the whole reason.

"Where you headed now?" He asked mimicking her stance. The young woman scowled looking about.

"Donno, its getting dark, guess I'll just go find some place to hide till morning." Her eyes flicked over to her previous hiding place of the garbage can. "Or I'll get some head way and keep moving." She looked calculating for a moment. "It's a full moon out tonight as I recall."

Train blinked. "You don't have any where to go?" he asked, though it was a repetitive thing to ask. Cloud shook her head. Trains turn to calculate. From what he had seen she wasn't completely defenseless, she had speed on her side at least, but something bothered him about letting her stay out in the snow alone, with Mr. Red and Blue lurking around hunting her. "I insist you stay with me then." He said, she looked at him questioningly. "It's against my code to let a young girl wonder the cold streets alone at night!" Let it never be said that the lazy, Milk loving sweeper learned nothing from Sven.

Cloud stared at him, confused, suspicious, and thoughtful. On one hand he had helped her on the other, she didn't know why. "What are you?" she inquired tipping her head to one side. Train grinned, and gave her the one response he gave everyone.

"Just a Stray cat roaming."

Cloud stood in the door way of the mountain cabin that served as Trains current 'home' blinking around at the wood that made up the place. "This is your house?" she asked.

"Eh, sorta, its more of a hideout." He admitted, peeling off his coat.

"Hide out?" She questioned then spotted his gun and took a step back eyeing it. "What is it that you do Train?" she asked. He looked at her confused, before following her gaze to his faithful Oricalcum pistol.

"I'm a sweeper." He replied.

Cloud blinked up at his retreating back. "A, sweeper?"

"You know Cloud you can take off your hat and coat." Train commented to the girl setting a bottle of milk in front of her. She shook her head.

"No I'm okay." She said picking up the bottle with both hands, she watched Train chug down half the bottle. "Train." The sweeper looked at her, to prove she had his attention. "As a sweeper, do you have a side?" she asked.

Train blinked at this question. It was something people always thought they knew the answers to and never bothered to ask a sweeper weather they were right or not. He sat back tucking a hand behind his head and swished his milk about a little. "No not really. We just do what we want, what we think is right."

Cloud stared at her hands, noticing for the first time the death grip she had on the cloth of her coat. _'A stray cat, doing only what he believes is right.' _

"My turn." Train sat up and Cloud looked at him confused. "You asked me a question and I answered you, no answer me." They stared at each other intently, for a long moment in silence, snow speckling the black night outside white. "What are you running from?"

The question cut into her. How was she was suppose to answer that? She was running, and a wrong step could result in a fall back to the grave she'd just crawled from. He was a sweeper, he had no alliance, and did what he willed, what he thought was right, by his own admission. So how was she to know if his definition of right meant turning her over to the people who, by their claim, owned her.

Train watched her, watched the debate going on behind her gold feline eyes. She was running, and running from something she didn't want to go back to, something that she feared he'd return her too, he was Black Cat and she had no way to hide her struggle. "Okay, try this one." He said, she looked side long at him. "Why are you running?"

That was an easier question. "Because I'm tired of being someone's pet." She responded easily.

"That I understand." Train smiled, thinking back to when he left Chronos. "So what do you plan on doing, now that you're out of the cage?"

Cloud scowled. "I don't know. I'm more focused on keeping away from people who will force me back into the cage."

Train nodded. "I understand that too."

"You seem to understand a lot."

Train shrugged. "I've been there, and my advice is, hang out see what you want to do." Cloud nodded slowly, turning over questions in her mind. "In the mean time," He stood stretching. "I need money. Catch you later!" He said heading for the door waving.

Cloud blinked after him, and listened, for the door. It closed. She stood going over to the window and watched him leave. _'Just a stray cat roaming.'_

Train yawned, yet again. "Geez, collecting bounties sure has been easy since the apostles of the stars were disbanded." He muttered to himself pocketing his most recent fee. The guy had been a piece of cake, and the bounty hadn't been huge, just enough so he could still afford his milk, then he remembered Cloud, and did another job. The extra money was for her, weather she decided to stay or wander off. Though somewhere inside him he hopped she stuck around. He had been getting kinda lonely recently, not enough to go look for Sven and Eve but enough that he was couldn't help but think it would be nice to have a partner again.

As the gold eyed sweeper neared the hide away, his senses, if he was the cat his alias suggested his fur would be bristling. Hades slid out of the holster as he quickly crept up to the door and listened, as the sounds of a fight.

"I'm not going back!" Cloud hissed.

"You don't have a choice!" A male voice, he recognized as Red, roared back. "We own you!"

That was enough for Train, he went in, kicking the door in. The three in the room all stared. Red and Blue standing over a coiled Cloud, who had lost her hat in the struggle, her hair that had been tucked up under it tumbled down her back and shoulders long and white, which wasn't to strange. What was strange was the charcoal tipped snowy fox ears perched on her head, perked towards him. They all blinked. "You know I'm not one to interfere, but it seems to me that this is harassment, moving into kidnapping." Train said brushing the strangeness of Clouds ears away, for the moment. "So I'm gonna give you an option." He said coming towards them. "Leave and pretend you never saw her, or get banged up and turned into the cops."

"You wouldn't!" Red growled.

"Well yeah! I'm a sweeper, who knows there might be a bounty out on you." Train grinned.

Red snorted. "Really it's two on one, you can't hope to compete."

"Wrong." Cloud hissed, she had moved she was sitting up on a rafter, she'd lost her coat showing she wore a dark blue jumpsuit underneath, that was short. "Two against two." She smirked.

Train grinned. "Let's go."

"Take the girl," Red ordered to his companion.

Cloud dodged the burst and landing on her feet on the ground. Another shot shattered the widow behind her.

"Aw man! I got pay for that!" Train whined despite having to dodge a hail of bullets himself.

"Sorry Train! But it helps me." Cloud smirked. The snow gathered, and turned into water hovering between her hands like a ball, it froze, and she threw it at Blue, as she did it became daggers of ice pinning him to the wall.

Train and Cloud stood in the very banged up house water and ice splattered around the room, along with fire, from Train's burst bullets. Train puffed. "Woots! That was a work out. I need milk, and then we should talk."

"Good I need chocolate." Cloud smiled.

"Chocolate?" Train asked.

Cloud grinned. "Mhmm!"

Cloud whipped chocolate from her lips, and Train sighed. "So, what's with the ears, and water manipulation?" He asked tugging one dark tipped ear.

"Ow." Cloud sighed. "I really don't know about the ears, they just are, but, they help with the hearing." She said munching on another piece of chocolate. "The manipulation of water is why they want me." She sighed. "I really don't know how they did it, but some how now; I can manipulate the basic elements to my will." She shrugged.

"Basic elements?" Train asked eating a piece of chocolate too.

"Earth, air, water, and fire." Cloud said softly.

"Cool."

"You're not freaked out?" She asked tipping her head to one side. Train grinned.

"Nah, one of my first partners had nanotechnology in her body making her able to shift shape. Manipulating elements, not so weird." Cloud laughed lightly. "The only thing, left is what are you going to do?"

Cloud sighed. "Well, I don't know."

Train stood and stretched. "Well if you want to know my opinion," Cloud looked at him expectantly. "Become a Sweeper."

Cloud blinked as he left and stretched out across the couch.

The next morning after a bottle of milk Train headed for the door. "Train" He looked over his shoulder.

"Nice outfit I approve!" Train smirked, Cloud rolled her eyes, since she was wearing his clothes.

"What I wasn't going to wander around in that other thing." Cloud tugging at one of her rolled up sleeves.

Train chuckled. "So what's up?" he asked leaning against the door.

"Where you going?" She asked tipping her head to one side.

"Find another target, I need some more money. Since I should be moving on soon." Train frowned. "Why?"

Cloud twisted a band of hair around her finger. "Well can I come with you?" Train blinked. "I've decided I want to be a sweeper, but I don't want to be alone."

Train grinned. "Come on partner, lets go. We need to get some money for milk and clothes for you." Train grinned Cloud looked confused. "Well you can't wear my clothes forever."

Cloud grinned and followed after him. "Can we pick up some chocolate too?"

**A/N:**

**Yay! I finished it! In one day! O.o This is just a one shot to introduce my OC, and how she met Train. Later I may continue Cloud and Trains story, if people want me too. Oh, it's called Milk in Chocolate, 'cause Trains obsessed with Milk and Cloud's obsessed with Chocolate. I thought I should explain since it doesn't really show in the fic. So Review! Make me happy! **


End file.
